


miner crafted

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, the kids play mined craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: don't give tim tam any control commands.





	miner crafted

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played/watched minecraft
> 
> so i know absolutely dirt all about the game despite everything.

“AUUUGHH I'M HIT I'M HIT I NEED BACK UP ASAP!” Millie pitched through her mic.  
“Dude.” Nat speaks through her line, “we’re in creative mode.”  
“THEN WHERE DID ALL THESE CREEPIES COME FROM?”  
“Wait what?”  
“GREAT. I’m dead!”  
“Tim tam stop spawning them in.”

“Aw” the purple gremlin finally spoke up. “Don’t go here then.” They said as they spawn in 50 more. 

“Hey you’re gonna like break the server if you keep doing that!” Nat screeched, the batty part of her peeking out. 

“DON'T WORRY I’LL AVENGE YOU WITH MY SWORD OF JUSTICE!!” Putunia ran across the screen, to immediately get blown up by the 50 creepies. “OH NO”

The server just barely made it through. Gerry who was on the other side of the map with Trevor working on making a giant statue of a winged, rocket powered cyborg neon wolf only noticed a great deal of lagging. Neither of them had a mic on so Trevor started typing in the chat to figure out what was happening. Ah. Tim tam. Of course. 

“Apologies” tim tam said as they dropped a full stack of diamonds into all the players inventory. 

“Phh, whatever.” Millie scoffed, “You probably just spawned these all in as well. Well it ain’t gonna work for me!”  
“I only know creepies code.”  
“HUH?  
“Look” they pointed to a big hole in the ground. Sure enough it was dug deep enough to get such materials  
“Did you literally dig straight down?”  
“Yes.”  
“How did you not get any lava?”  
“I ate it.”


End file.
